This Love Is Real
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Simply put, Sayo wants to know what love is. A NegixSayo one shot. Lemon warning! No flames please! Sorry for any errors or other stuff. Hope you like it! R&R!


**This Love Is Real**

_Hello guys, I'm back in the Negima fanfic archives doing this. As I've said in my previous Negima fic, I'm gonna make a Negi x Sayo lemon, and I did. I think nobody has ever made a Negi & Sayo lemon before, let alone a fic of them. My fic may not be that known or be popular because Negi & Sayo aren't that much popular or known; I hope you people can give me chances and my fic to be known and give it a shot._

_Now this happens to be my last fic for 2009, and there'll be more to come in 2010. I know it may not be the best last fic made to end it with something good and I apologize for any errors or wrong grammars there may be, but it's all I can do as I had my mind focused on making this._

_I know some of you may criticize me for this as Negi & Sayo aren't that much popular in the fandoms, but I feel like doing this when it comes to his harems. I just had a thought to myself about making a fic that involves Sayo and I said to myself why not, plus a friend of mine encourages me to go for it. I've come up with this setting so that this lemon can be made possible. So please I don't want any bad comments about this; I just feel like doing this ok?_

* * *

A flashing glow of light and aura lit up the twilight skies set in the resort of Evangeline. The vampire mage cast a spell on Class A's ghost friend Sayo Aisaka, a spell intended for her to be take a physical embodiment of her self. Sayo stands in the circle's center as Eva conjures up the spell. The light engulfs the ghost as she feels something throughout her body. The light then dies down and this little ritual is considered done. Sayo opens her eyelids and sensed a little change in her.

"Is it done?" Sayo asked to Eva standing some meters from her. "It is accomplished. Go see it for yourself." Eva told her as Sayo touches the ground and feels it. 'I can feel the ground; I can touch.' Sayo thought. The ghost goes to Eva and puts both her hands on her shoulders. "I can now touch and feel, right?" Sayo asked, still in trepidation. Eva does a flick on her forehead and Sayo slightly recoils from the immediate contact. "Is that your answer?" the vampire says to her and now Sayo's convinced. A smile forms on Sayo's lips, happy that she can now touch at her will. "Does it mean I'm alive again?" Sayo asked in curiosity about the new state of her being.

"You're not exactly alive; technically you're still a ghost, still dead, can still fly around, walk through walls and be invisible by your will, depending on you deciding who can see you and who will not. The magic I conjured is meant to make ghosts physical, that's it. And it's the first time I ever used this." Eva explains. Sayo already had made a pactio with Negi and by his command can make her physical, but she wants to make sure this solid form won't fade too soon as a precaution for what she plans on doing.

"I see. Thank you Eva." the living ghost girl said in gratitude. "Yeah, sure. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be like this? What's your real purpose?" Eva became curious, and sometimes suspicious, of Sayo's intentions.

Upon hearing this, Sayo blushed. "Well...I just...just wanna know what...love feels like. You see, like many of the girls...I kinda take a liking to Negi." Sayo stammered slightly. "Like Negi huh? Go figure..." Eva thought quietly to herself. "And another question: there won't be any pregnancy in doing this, is it?" Sayo asked, her face blushing as she asks. "Well, for a ghost, it seems you won't be." she answered to the ghost girl. "Oh ok." Sayo sounded relieved. 'So Sayo, what are you gonna do in this...?' Eva thought, knowing what Sayo plans to do.

The next day, training goes on as usual for Negi and his girls. For regulars such as Ayaka, continues her training more with Ku helping her out. Fuka and Fumika learns skills from Kaede, pretty much of Class A came to train and/or learn as they're Negi's ministras.

Later on that night Sayo was on her way to their quarters when Negi goes to her. "Sayo do you want to be with me for the night?" Negi asked.

"Well...um, yes. How'd you know?"

"Kazumi said to me."

"Oh she did...?"

"Besides rarely spent time together and I could use company this night."

Sayo agrees and off she went to her master mage. In his room, the bed was made less than a king sized one. Negi then lie on the bed while Sayo sat on the bed. While there she took off her shoes and socks. "Something wrong?" Negi asks to her. "No, nothings wrong." the girl ghost replies quickly. Negi sat up to be beside her, being concerned a little. "Is there something on your mind?" the mage asked. 'Such a gentleman, concerned about me...' Sayo thought.

"Well there is something I got to say. Negi, a lot of girls there had liked you."

"Yes they have."

"Well I am one of the girls who like you too."

This came as a little surprise to Negi, knowing how many of girls of his class liked, admired or loved him; already he has a harem of his own, made not by his choice.

"Negi I have to say, I am curious about love. The girls have come to experience that, now I wanna know how it feels like. This may sound strange to you coming from me, but I wanna know." Sayo spoke it all out. Negi may know where this leads to. He goes up to her right side, his hand holding her hand gently. She slowly faces him, summoning the guts to tell how she feels for him; indeed she has feelings for him although this wasn't that much known.

"I...I love you Negi..." she manages to say in front of him. Negi's free right hand goes to her cheeks, gently stroking it; he can now touch her as she has a solid form. "I love you as well." Negi soothingly said to her. "Negi..." Sayo murmured as she inches herself closer to his lips. "Do you want to?" Negi asked. Sayo whispered a "yes". That's when Negi moves forward to now kiss her lips and puts his arms around her. Negi thought it's almost unusual to do this to a ghost that has taken solid form, but it feels like kissing any other girl. 'Her lips are warm...I can truly feel her...' Negi thoughts say.

Sayo was taken, mesmerized and slightly surprised from the feeling of a loving kiss, for this is her second kiss to do with the prodigy mage, but this is different from the pactio kiss. Negi's hand gently caressed her breast, though not as big as some of the rest but still average sized, and Sayo softly moaned into his mouth. She hooked her arms around his neck as she attempts to deepen the kiss.

They broke their kiss minutes later and Sayo leaned into Negi's tough body. Negi's hands reach the buttons of her wear. "Shall I?" he asks before proceeding. "Yes please." Sayo replied. Negi begins to unbutton her wear and slowly take off her clothes. He moves with gentle caution; this is her first time and she somewhat seems vulnerable and he wouldn't take an advantage over her. Negi slowly slips off her uniform with a little help from Sayo. Once it's off her, he tossed it aside randomly. He noticed and can tell Sayo wears a very old kind of bra (I don't know if they would wear it back at that time. I might be wrong though). Sayo undoes it since Negi has no idea of how to loosen it and she dropped it to the floor.

Negi gazed at Sayo's half naked body; save for her skirt and old style panties underneath. Sayo averted her gaze on him, blushing bloody red like never before. 'I'm embarrassed...but I hope he won't be disappointed...my body may not be as perfect as the others...' she thought to herself. Compared to the rest of the girls, Sayo is only rated average and she's not busty. "Sayo..." he calls quietly.

"Umm yes?" Sayo was thinking he may not like what he saw and is hoping for a good reply. "You look beautiful and cute." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes you are."

Sayo moves closer to Negi and then hug him in a loving way. "Thank you Negi." she said in gratitude. Negi embraces her then remembers he has to take off his shirt to let her feel his warmth. He then takes off his shirt, pulls it up over his head and threw it down at the side of the bed. Sayo's hands touched him as they roam on Negi's stomach and hard chest; Sayo is quick to notice of the many scars that tattoos his body. 'He's so warm.' she thought.

"Sayo is this fine with you? I don't want to take an unfair advantage." Negi asked, concerned as the gentleman he is.

"It's alright Negi, you can do anything. I want to feel your love..." Sayo had seen books about sex in modern times and knows what it meant, but she never figured she can now perform this love ritual for real.

As they're still sitting on the bed, Negi brought her up and kissed her, to which Sayo happily responded. He then kissed his way down to her neck, making Sayo moan, until he reaches to her right breast and takes it in his mouth. Sayo gasped, her arms tightly wrapped around his head and neck as he sucked and licked her nipple. She leant her head forward, kissed across his shoulder and upper chest to his lower neck, feeling his sucking and licking. With one hand holding her up, Negi's free right hand traced and caress her thighs but was blocked by her old style panties.

His middle and index finger rub against her panties now getting damped, and then began to press more into her delicate part. Negi can feel her breath quickening and hear her moans in his left ear as he now slips his fingers around the old article and in her opening. "Negi...Ohhh Negi..." Sayo moaned as she closed her eyelids and tilts her head back. Her arms pull Negi more into her chest and opened her legs slightly wider for him to push further in. Negi smoothly and gently slid his fingers in and out her, making Sayo moan and mew in pleasure.

He's still sucking her right breast, now he moves to the left. "Negi!!" with Negi licking her nipple harder made Sayo threw her head back and moan. Sayo rubs her palms along Negi's strong shoulders, the back of his neck and head, combing his hair. After a time stimulating her clit, Negi removes his fingers from her, making Sayo almost groan in protest. He then rubs his right hand on her somewhat slender form, her curves and thighs. "Negi..." Sayo sighs his name from his touch. With the pleasure mounting, something incredible she'd never felt in her life, Sayo pushes her chest more into her master and teacher. Negi then kissed in between her breasts as she holds him on. He then goes back up to her and takes her lips.

Negi now pushes her down to the bed where he lays above her. Negi ups the ante a bit as he gets slightly aggressive in his kisses now and Sayo can only accept this intense contact of the lips. Sayo pulls him closer to him, their tongues dance with passion Negi continuously and deeply kissed her. Here sweat begins to bead on both of their bodies.

Both Sayo and Negi are getting aroused by every passing minute. Negi breaks the kiss for them to have their breaths, and in the meantime one of his hands goes to her thighs and slowly pulls down her skirt, dragging her old panties along. Negi takes them down slowly, then as it reaches her thighs he swiftly takes it off and tossed it to his side. As Negi looks down at her, he can see her beauty. 'Sayo does look pretty...' he thought. Sayo blushed furiously now she's nude, which she hasn't been when she was a mortal as much as she may recall. Negi stares in amazement at Sayo still retaining her beauty and cuteness for the past 60+ years.

Negi traced his hands up from her thighs to her breasts, this time he stimulates both of them. "Ooooohh Negi..." she moaned pleasurably, feeling the heat rising. Sayo felt powerless under him and can only let him do his ministrations to her. Then his left hand goes down to her nether regions, rubbing them, and at times putting his fingers in. Sayo cried out at the intrusion of his fingers. With Negi fondling her left breast and his other hand stroking her wet core, Sayo can only sing out her pleasurable cries. The girl ghost really enjoys this sizzling sensation, a new feeling she never felt before. Sayo can feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest, her breath became shallow

The prodigy mage's fingers in her entrance moved back and forth until they became lightly coated in her juices. But having little amounts isn't enough for Negi; now he became curious about what she has for him. Sayo writhe in pleasure beneath him as Negi kept going until she has coated his fingers enough though he prevented her from reaching her climax yet. Negi puts his soaked fingers in his mouth. Much to his small surprise, her cum tastes sweet; it feels like she's alive again. "How is it?" Sayo asked to her master magi. "Taste sweet, like you." Negi replied to her. Sayo smiles up at him as her hand reach up and caress his cheeks gently.

Negi lowers himself down as both stare into their orbs, their chests touching one another; Sayo's average breasts pressed against his hard chest. Sayo can see the fire of his heart, his love for his girls. Sayo took his cheeks with her gentle hands and pull him down for another kiss. Negi's tongue dominates her mouth as he shifts his weight to not crush her beneath. Sayo held him tight to press their bodies harder; she presses her chest more into his hard chest, her nipples scraping across it a bit. Her hands went along his back, feeling some scars that inhabit his flesh. Sayo knew what love is, and wants to feel and experience it more.

Both of them kissed each other passionately and aggressively for some minutes before breaking apart for air. Negi thought now's the proper moment to undo his pants then remove his boxers, his erection evident for Sayo to know. 'Oh my...it's big...' Sayo thought, blushing as she never seen anything like it, although she'd heard of it that's taught in biology classes she'd seen in. Cautiously Sayo reached out to stroke it lightly. Negi let out a hiss and Sayo felt alarmed. "Did I hurt you?" she asked in concern. "No, it's just sensitive. That's what male organs are like just as much of our private organs." Negi replied to reassure her; he may know she knows less of this. "I see now..." Sayo nods in understanding.

Sayo becomes slightly daring as she inspects his length then curl her fingers around it. Negi let out a heavy breathing as she touches it. Later he stopped her and pushed her down to the bed, kissing her again. With them naked on the bed, they can feel each other's warm skin, a satisfying sensation. With his shaft pressing against her vagina, Sayo can feel the need to let him in rising; her womanhood is aching for him.

Negi breaks the kiss a minute later and prepares himself in. "Do you want this?" he asks to her. "Yes, I do." She answered. "But are you sure and are you ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure she's up for this, he doesn't want her to feel some consequences on this. Sayo gave it a thought, and after a short while she has decided. "Yes."

He looks in her eyes and sees this is her final answer. Negi gave a quick kiss on her lips, says "I'll be gentle", to reassure her. The mage positions himself at her entrance, his tip grazing the delicate flesh, which made Sayo let out short and sharp breaths. The tip of his penis split the lips apart, making Sayo moan. He pushed himself slowly and further till he reached her hymen. Negi looks at her eyes, looking for any sign of what she feels. Sayo nods up to him. Her decision is final.

Negi pulled back a little, giving him some room then thrusts himself forward. Her hymen broke, her virginity now his. Sayo let out a scream and arched her back, pressing her chest against Negi's. This is some pain she'd never experienced before. Negi then chanted a spell that can nullify her pain, but had to wait till she's fine and the pain to be replaced. He began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of her sheath carefully as he held her. Sayo can now feel the pain lessen more till she felt a good sensation.

Sayo began to move against him, the pleasure rising. She closed her eyes and cling to her mage with her arms around him, moaning his name. The friction they're feeling is delicious and ecstatic, their hot bodies bathing in sweat and each other's skin made contact. "Sayo..." Negi held her tight as he thrust in and out continuously. With the pleasure mounting, Sayo's moans became screams soon and Negi continued on to hear her moans and screams that sounds like music to his ears.

Negi dug his feet into the bed to put more power in his thrusts and pumped in hard and fast, making Sayo moan and scream his name clearly. Sayo wrapped her legs on his hips and wants to pull him in further. Her legs push him in as much as she could, letting them meet as they pump into one another. Sayo is left writhing in pleasure and sing out the pleasurable song as Negi pumps in her. Sayo's breasts are squished against his muscled chest, her hands hold him tight on his neck and back as she goes in this ride of bliss.

Sayo is left moaning and screaming his name uncontrollably as he pumped into her with fast and powerful thrusts. Negi thrusts so skillfully and with some experience to back it, Sayo's cries of pleasure encourages him to keep going. Negi buried his face in Sayo's neck as his intense pumping gets more intense, moaning and grunting as he goes more in her while her fluids leaks and soaks his shaft. Sayo is tucked under Negi's strong body as he holds to her.

She can feel an intense pressure rising from below her; its yearning for the ecstatic release. Sayo bucks against Negi more, wanting to reach the peak, eager to experience its feeling. Her moans became rapid and ragged, her walls tightened around his member. Negi pumped in her faster and more force that it now reaches the point where all the dams broke loose. Sayo feels the ecstasy reach its peak. "NEGIIIIII!!!" Sayo screamed, feeling it explode beneath her for a release of her cum. Negi grunted deeply, having climaxed in her. Sayo held him tight as their bodies spasm out a bit from their release. This is Sayo's first hand experience of a sexual release.

Sayo is panting heavily from this ride. "Oh Negi...That was great..." she breathed; Negi too is panting and is breathing back his air. "It does." Negi replied to her. They rested for a bit in each other's arms to get their breath back. Once he recovers his air, Negi lightly kissed his way around her chests, sucking on her nipples again. He then devoured her lips again and Sayo was eager to return the kiss.

When they broke off, Negi has something in mind for her. "Sayo sit on my lap. I'll give you a chance." Negi instructed. "Alright." Sayo said as Negi has to get out of her and sit down on the bed with his knees. Sayo sat on his lap, facing him in the eye, then let herself be impaled by his hardened length. Sayo gasped in joy over the feeling of him in her again.

Negi held her back as they hold each other on for the ride. Sayo pushed and circled around his erection as he thrust back to her. Sayo must've believed she felt heaven, the pleasure surging through her being and fills her up. As usual Sayo moans more in ever increasing volume. Later both of them lock their lips one another as they continue to grind against each other. Their hot skin fills with their sweat as the heat is rising. Negi's erection is slicked and very soaked by her juices that it enables his to go smoothly inside her; Sayo presses her body more into his hardened body. Sayo's tongue moved further into his mouth as her hands rested on his sweaty hair while one of Negi's hands moved down to grope her buttocks.

Minutes of intense kissing and tongue dancing forces them to break off for air. "Ah! Negi, more! It feels so good!" Sayo requested between moans. Her hands ruffle Negi's hair at the same time clinging on to him hard as her body is being rocked by true ecstasy. Negi moans and grunts in an almost deep voice, his being filled by pleasure he knew and experienced from the other girls.

Sayo now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She is close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion draws very close. And then it happened as her walls clenched around his erection and both let out a scream.

"NEGIIIIII!"

"SAYOOOO!"

With their second sexual climax, Negi released his seed in her and Sayo spills out her cum on his lower parts. Sayo gave herself no avenue of escaping or avoid his flow; her legs wrap tight on him and let him ejaculate in her. They stay still for a few moments to let their bodies regain natural condition from the force of their climax. Sayo held him in a loving embrace, bathing in his warmth as she recovers her breath. They were panting, flushed and with a warm feeling of satisfaction.

Sayo leaned forward at Negi and took his lips again, exchanging saliva as they've done so. With her arms behind him, she let herself fall back to the bed and let her teacher and master fall down with her. During their kiss, Negi's hand reaches in between their chests and plays a bit on her breasts, making Sayo gasped and moan in their kiss. After a short while they let go of their lips to take a break. Sweaty, tired but still but has a little amount of energy to go on for one last go. Sayo enjoys this amazing feeling that never before she feels this great. Sayo held her master dearly as they rest for a while; opting to go for another round before they can retire for the night, she's hoping Negi didn't fell asleep.

"Negi?" she calls to him softly.

"Yes?" Negi called back.

"You want another go? I really had a lot of fun."

"Very well." Negi is very much still connected at her vagina, and readies himself for going in her. Negi places his hands at her breasts, an attempt to add the ecstasy. Sayo wraps her legs more securely around him. Below him Sayo nods her head, giving him the go. The mage pushed once more into her moist canal.

Sayo's petite body is covered by Negi's tough form as he rocked back and forth into her. With his hands on her breasts, Sayo is left singing her moans and screams of pleasure, increasing in volume and moans nonstop by his powerful trusts. Negi grunts and moans by the delicious friction while her legs secure him surely and pull him in further, helping him along to get him drill in more. Both the master and his ministra made love until they get to that natural high one more time.

"Negi! I'm going to...!" Sayo gasped, sensing its close. "Me too...!" Negi grunted. The pressure reaches critical masses and again the dams broke.

"SAYOOO!!!" Negi screamed as he climaxed hard, his cum shot through.

"NEGIIIIIII!!!" Sayo screamed out into the air.

After their last sexual release, both were now exhausted; both were panting heavily. Even for someone as strong as Negi, he reached his limit. The mage fell down to her, resting on her chest as he listens to her heart beat rapidly as it slowly slows down to normal beat and her breathings. Sayo is recovering her breath while she holds on to Negi. They again looked into their eyes with love and friendship evident in them.

"How was tonight?" Negi asked down at her. "This has to be the best night yet. Now I know what love feels like for real." Sayo answered, giving him a sweet smile.

Sayo reached for his neck and pulls him down for another deep kiss. They kissed each other with much passion for a short while. Negi attempts to get out of her to rest but Sayo didn't let him. "Don't leave. Let's sleep like this." Sayo insisted softly. Negi nodded at her and goes at her side, with him still connected to her. They can now feel their eyelids getting hard to remain open.

"Good night Negi. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Sayo. I love you too like all the rest."

He pulled the blanket over their bodies and she snuggled against him. Negi brought her close to him and securely puts Sayo in his arms and Sayo embracing him back; him protecting her delicate form with his hard body, like a warrior and a hero protecting his fair maiden. They slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms and warmth.

As morning came, Sayo was the first to wake up. She sees his strong arms still secure around her and Negi's serene face; this is one of the few moments where Negi can actually have peace. She takes in Negi's warmth for a while till he wakes up. Negi opens his eyes and sees a smiling Sayo. "Morning Negi." she greeted beaming. "Top of the morning Sayo." The mage replied smiling.

"Quite a night, wouldn't you say?" Sayo asked to her master. "Yes. I hope I haven't done anything you might regret." Negi said gently with a hint of concern in his tone. "Oh no, not at all." Sayo reassures him. Sayo now has her answer of how love feels and won't miss a thing about it as she didn't get the chance to know it when she was alive.

They get up as soon as they got the strength to do so. Both gathered their clothes scattered around them and dressed back in them as they prepare to face another day. "Let's go Sayo." Negi said to her. "Yes." Sayo responded. They opened the doors of the room and head down the hall of Eva's resort to meet with the rest.

**END**

* * *

_What you guys think? I know it's not the best fic chosen for closing the year, but you know what I've said. Negi & Sayo do look a bit cute together. I've set the story so that she can "feel" and for the setting to be possible. As I've seen especially in the Negima OVAs, even some ridiculous stuff can occur and this is the product of my inspirations. I hope you all can enjoy this and have a good time. No flames please I beg ya!!_

_(A/N: A little something I wanna say: In my take of the Negima manga, I made Chao part of Negi's team. During the Mahora festival, it's all done by Chao's identical twin Chun. Negi and Chao fought together to bring her down. I'm doing this because it's something in my mind, besides I made a forum topic about it about doing my interpretations on how the manga can go. __This is fanfiction after all and I want to express my imagination__, keep that in mind. Just to let you all know on how I operate and I want to take this opportunity for it to be known. Now focus on the story, I apologize for the distraction and please __don't bash me__ for this. Remember I'm just informing. If you got questions, send me a PM.)_

_I swear there'll be more fics I can make in 2010; I'll begin writing a new story whatever it may be around January and I'll take my time with it as my creations should not be rushed. Thank you all for reading my stories and I'll continue making fics, especially ones that no one has ever thought of making or bother to do! Thank you and see you all next year! Happy Christmas and New Year!!!_


End file.
